Tsubasa: Shugotenshi no Jouten
by Ryuu-chanLXXIII
Summary: collab: Li-chan0767 and Dragoness of Air 13. Basically, the two of us bring the entire Aurion family into the game, and Kratos raises Lloyd, Ashitaka, and Enya up in Cruxis, where things start going slightly crazy. Just read please, you might like it.
1. Chapter 1

Dragoness: Li-chan0767 and I do not own Tales of Symphonia, which really stinks.

Li-chan: yeah, tell me about it. T.T –is a Lloydie stalker-

* * *

Ashitaka, her younger twin brother, Lloyd and their younger sister Enya hid behind a massive oak tree along with the family pet "dog", Noishe. The fight going on behind seemed to get worse being that their father had just had to kill his wife to protect his children and was fighting alone. The two older siblings covered Enya's ears not wanting her to hear their dad in pain or hear him have to kill the Desians.

"What should we do? Dad needs help!" Lloyd whispered over to Ashitaka, crimson eyes pleading yet demanding. Ashitaka sighed, closing her jade eyes; as the oldest it was her responsibility to care for her younger siblings. Dad had said to stay hidden in order to stay safe.

"I don't know, Lloyd. We can't just leave here, Dad said to stay here." She finally said, looking at Lloyd in hope that her younger twin would understand. Lloyd gawped at her.

"But-"

"No. Besides who would watch Enya? Noishe is too hurt!" Both brunettes looked to the protozoan; it was true, Noishe was covered in wounds both deep and shallow, from protecting the children from being killed by the monster that had been their mother. Then the twins looked down at the youngest of the three. The little red head looked up eyes wide with confusion in her crimson depths. Lloyd sighed this time.

"You're right." A lightning bolt blasted in front of the twins and Noishe jumped away, avoiding the blast but fell to the ground as a result.

"Found you, you little whelps!" sneered the voice that was responsible for this whole mess. K'var was glaring at the three Aurions as he walked from behind the tree, and as he got closer the dangerous scowl turned into a sinister smile. Ashitaka and Lloyd placed Enya behind them protecting her, and Noishe tried to stand but K'var cast a Lightning on the wounded creature.

A Desian that none of the Aurion siblings knew of snuck behind them, only to grab Enya and knock out the twins. The Desian knocked out Enya before handing her over to K'var.

'Now this is perfect revenge on Kratos, I'll take the youngest and make her the next Angelus Project!' K'var thought, sneering wickedly. 'She has the stone after all! The two can be food for the monsters for all I care!' Little did K'var know that it was Ashitaka that had the Exsphere; Enya gave it to her sister after she had picked it up. Laughing wickedly, he began to walk away.

--

Kratos-who was rather fed up with the entire situation-had just cut through a small group of Desians. "I've had enough of you bastards." He hissed, eyes flashing from their usual wine red depths to a deep, perfect sapphire. It was only for the briefest of seconds, but it was still there. The temperature of the air seemed to have dropped significantly, and one of the few Desians who was close enough to the blade swore that it also turned to a deep sapphire.

"For everything that you have caused to happen, you shall suffer an eternity frozen in hell!!" Kratos' voice intoned, and all present knew that they had just signed their death warrant. "Great goddess of frozen wastes and the lunar light, cast your spell upon the unjust! Fimbulvetr!!" At the incantation, a great, whirling blizzard started. The shards of ice tore through armor and cloth to rip open skin. And just when it seemed safe for the Desians to move, a sharp, rapid moving spear of ice shot up from the ground beneath each one, spearing them through.

The last thought the one remaining one had that been killed was that the Seraphim hadn't even given any signs that he was going to use magic; not even his mana had reacted.

Once Kratos was certain that the rest of the Desians were dead, he sighed wearily and looked around for his children and Noishe; it was past time to get out of there. "Lloyd, Ashitaka, you can come out now ..." He called out, eyes spying the tree that the twins had hidden behind with Enya; it had been blasted by a bolt of lightning. "Oh no ..." Feeling the color leave his face, Kratos ran to the tree.

When he got there, Lloyd had begun to slowly regain consciousness, moaning. "Oww ... Darn jerk ..." Lloyd muttered, rubbing his head as he sat up. When he looked up, the six-year-old made eye contact with his father. "Dad!!" Running to Kratos, Lloyd looked around feverently, as if looking for his sisters. "Dad, some Desian came up and ... and ...!!"

"Hush ... they're gone now ..." Kratos shushed him, reaching over and shaking Ashitaka awake. "Wake up, Ashitaka ..." He sighed, eyes scanning around for the younger sibling; where was Enya? Ashitaka woke up slowly, her green eyes slightly unfocused. After shaking her head, the older twin stood up, the Angelus project clenched into her hand.

"Dad ... Daddy!!" Ashitaka finally cried out, running towards Kratos and throwing her arms around his neck. Kratos knew that something bad had happened; Ashitaka behaved older than she was, and hadn't called him 'Daddy' for years. Wrapping one arm around her and the other around Lloyd, he looked around frantically now; there was a barely alive Noishe, bleeding from numerous wounds, and Anna's body.

No Enya. "Enya!! Enya!!" Kratos looked around, eyes wide. Where was his youngest?! Lloyd and Ashitaka looked as well, both of their quieter voices clamoring in the air. No response; a leaden weight hung around the three as the feeling that little Enya was no longer alive began to infect their senses. Kratos looked at Anna again, feeling lost and wounded; Anna had gone down fighting to keep her children safe, and now it seemed that the youngest was … dead.

The thought alone made Kratos stiffen, and he bent his head and drew the twins in closer to him. "No …" He whispered softly, clinging to the twins. Although he couldn't cry, Lloyd and Ashitaka knew what was going on. Lloyd's face grew solemn, although he didn't cry, and Ashitaka began to sob quietly; they missed Enya, and they only just noticed that their adorable-if slightly annoying-little sister was gone.

K'var continued to walk with the unconscious Enya in his arms, not knowing that she was beginning to awake.

"W, whewe am I?! Lloyd, Ashy, Noshy?!" Enya realized that the arms around her were not her daddy's. "Let go! You not Daddy!" K'var changed his hold so that he could grip Enya around her neck.

"Shut the hell up" K'var said dangerously. "You will come with me whether you like it or not." Enya struggled against the hand on her throat. Neither saw the figure on the branch in front of them until she jumped down, stopping K'var in his tracks.

"Let the child go." K'var looked at the female in front of him. She had hair the same color as the shade of crimson blood, dangerously golden brown eyes, red jacket, black fingerless gloves, black pants and red boots. What interested K'var were the weapons at the back of her waist; two kodachis sat at her waist. 'Now why two?' he thought, curiously cautious.

"And why would I do that? I just found this child and am taking her to the nearby village." K'var had a fake smile on his face. 'She looks way too stupid to not believe me.'

"Well if you were doing that then the girl would not be struggling nor would you being going this way. I will tell you one last time; Release the girl and leave!" The temperature as well as the tension increased dangerously. That is when K'var finally snapped.

"Never! Do you have any idea what this girl and her family have put me through?! I will use her against her father and become the Leader of the Five Grand Cardinals!! Everyone will bow to me and no one will ever resist me!! I shall become unstoppable!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" During his little rant, K'var dropped Enya without realizing it. The female picked up Enya who did not object, feeling as though she knew the lady. The female unsheathed one of her two swords, glaring intently at the blond Desian; heaven and hell both seemed to stop and wait for what was to come.

"Well it seems that you have an admirable goal but I cannot allow you that." Flames surrounded the kodachi that she held in her hand. "K'var, Leader of the Luin ranch, for what you have just done, I, Kassandra Aurion sentence you to death for bringing harm to my brother's family and wishing to use my niece as a weapon." The flames increased and mixed with Kassandra's mana on the sword.

"Phoenix Talon!!" The attack sliced K'var's body in half. Kassandra covered Enya's eyes, not wishing for the three year old to see the sight before her. Afterwards she set the body aflame. Once the deed was done, Kassandra looked down at Enya with a smile. "C'mon, let's take you back to your daddy." Ruby wings emerged from Kass's back; she pushed off and took to the sky.

As they were soaring through the air, Enya saw something fast and brown speckled with ruddy red and snapping ginger feathers flew through the air. "Aah!" Kass turned to look, and nearly dropped out of the sky as the Great Horned owl flew in closer; leave it to Kaino to send out Ashura if something was wrong.

"It's alright, Enya--that's just Uncle Kaino's owl ..." She assured the frightened toddler. Ashura flew in closer, his scooping wings silent in the early October air. Slowing to a gentle glide alongside Kass and Enya, Ashura's amber eyes began to glow with a sapphire light.

"_**Kassandra … what is going on?"**_ Kaino's voice came from the form of his familiar, and if Enya wasn't tucked safely into her aunt's arm, the redhead would've fallen through the sky. _**"We were going to speak with Rose in Cruxis, and then all of a sudden, you simply vanish."**_

"I … I had a bad feeling that Nii-san was in trouble!" Kass responded as best she could, shaking her head. Ashura's beak clacked, and Kass could almost see Kaino looking at her in shock. "I've got to get Enya back to Nii-san, and then I'll come back as soon as I can." There were a few moments of silence before a sigh filled the air.

"_**Alright … just be careful about it …"**_ With that, Ashura winged farther up into the air, and flew towards the south before he vanished in a flash of sapphire light. Enya stared in rapt attention as the bird vanished.

"Who wass tha'?" Enya asked Kass, who smiled down at her youngest niece.

"The voice was your Uncle Kaino." She explained, clutching the little girl closer as she sensed that she was getting closer to where Kratos and the twins were at. As she went into a descent, Kass suddenly realized that as soon as Sakura found out that there would be a mountain of cadavers, she would want to dissect them; K'var's especially. 'She's going to be angry as hell when she finds out …' Kass groaned mentally as she touched down, withdrawing her wings and walking towards where the feeling of Kratos' aura was strongest.

Kratos held his twins who were sobbing uncontrollably; it broke Kass's heart to see her unbreakable nii-san so broken. 'Well after what happened to Anna and believing his youngest daughter to be dead, its understandable.' Kass came closer.

"Nii-san?" Kratos flinched at the sound of one of his sisters seeing him in this state.

"Please go away Kassandra." Kass tightened her hold on the toddler.

"I don't think you want me to do that." Kass released Enya to the ground. Enya ran towards her father and siblings as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Daddy, Lloyd, Ashy!!" Kratos, Ashitaka and Lloyd looked up and completely shocked. The twins let go of their father so they all could run to the toddler. Naturally Kratos reached Enya first and scooped Enya into his arms as he was kneeling down. Enya clung to her father, tears falling from her eyes. Ashitaka and Lloyd finally reached their father and embraced their sister as best as they could, tears falling from their eyes as well. Kass smiled at the scene before her, but it soon fell; she had to ask the dreaded question, even though she knew the answer. That didn't mean she liked to ask.

"Do you plan to take them to Welgaia?" Kass saw Kratos nod his head.

"Yes I do not plan to be separated from them, not now, not ever." Kass nodded her head slowly in understanding.

"Do you plan to tell nee-chan or shall I?" Kratos visibly flinched; Rose's temper was one to be reckoned with, not to mention that talking to a person with violet eyes was intimidating in itself. "Then I guess I'll tell her." Kass left her brother to his children, praying that nothing bad would happen to her when she went to speak with Rose.

--

Well that was Chapter One! It was actually really fun combining characters with Li-chan!

Li-chan: And I enjoyed myself as well, Ryuu-chan. –smiles-

Oh and here's a preview for next chapter, hope you like it.

Li: Omake time!! (random flash of light)

Kassandra: Hey Saku-chan!

Sakura: -Turns around- What do you want now?

Kassandra: -Shrugs- Be that way and here I was going to tell you that were a lot of dead bodies around the Iselia ranch. -Begins to walk away-

Sakura: Wait! Bodies?! -Gets a dangerous glint in eyes-

Kassandra: Yup, and one is even K'var

Sakura: -Pulls dissecting kit out of nowhere- Let's go!!

Kassandra: I can't. I need to leave with Nii-sama -Turns to walk away, takes a few steps & turns back- Oh and to get to K'var's body, just follow the scent of a charred body.

Sakura: Okay! ...Wait! You burnt one of my specimens?!

Kassandra: -Teleports away in a red light- Have fun Saku-chan!

Sakura: Oh well. I'll forgive her just this once, after all now I have more subjects -Teleports away also with a maniacal laugh- Today I discover if you have a heart or not, K'var!!

(And _Kai!_)

Kassandra: Read and Review peoples! If you don't you'll face my Merlin's 1,001 Traps attack! (Don't ask, Li-chan named the move)

Li: Hey …


	2. Chapter 2

Dragoness: Well chapter 2 is finally here.

Kass: About damn time.

Dragoness: Shut up Kassandra! Do the Disclaimer!

Kass: -Growls- Fine. Li-chan and Dragoness-teme do not own Tales of Symphonia. -runs off-

Dragoness: I'll get you for that! -Chases after Kass-

Enya: Remind me how we're related to her again?

Ashitaka: -Shrugs- One does not choose one's family.

Enya: Wha?! Speak English girl.

Ashitaka: ... -Walks away-

Enya: Hey I was talking to you! -Follows-

Li: … -starts laughing her ass off- That was gold. XD Love you Ashy!!!

Lloyd: Psycho.

Li: LLOYDIE!!! -fangirl squeal- -attempts to glomp Lloyd-

Lloyd: -dodges- Aw crap; RABID FANGIRL!! X.X-runs off-

Li: -grabs camera and chases after-

Rose: ... The people in my family are insane.

--

It had been a good hour since Kassandra returned Enya back to her father and Kratos felt it could no longer be avoided. He gathered his children as well as Noishe and took off for Welgaia, the city of Angels. Upon reaching it, the auburn quickly hurried so that his children were within his small rooms, and closed the door behind him. Enya was nearly asleep, and the twins were looking around in wide eyed worry. Noishe simply limped off to a corner and settled down to sleep.

"Are we okay here Dad?" Lloyd asked after a moment. Kratos looked at his son and nodded after a few heartbeats' worth of hesitation. They might be safe from Desians up in Welgaia, but they would never be safe from Yggdrasil …

A loud banging on the door made all four present jump. "KRATOS!!" Yuan's holler wasn't hard to mistaken easily. "I just overheard the Gatekeeper saying that you came back with the kids! What on earth is going on, and wha-"

"Quit yelling!" Kratos hissed as he went to the door and opened it, yanking Yuan in by the front of his shirt. "I don't want Yggdrasil to know we've returned yet!" he admonished the disgruntled half-elf Seraph, who suddenly shut his mouth as the three young children all ran to him.

"Uncle Yun!!" That was obviously Enya; up until they were four, the twins had called Yuan "Yun" as well. Yuan looked from the children to their father with a highly confused look present on his face.

"Where's Anna?" He asked again. A flicker of depression and sorrow crossed Kratos' face, and he looked down and away. "... K'var didn't ..." Yuan found the situation very hard to fully comprehend. When Kratos nodded his head, though, Yuan had to bite his tongue so he didn't curse in front of the children. "Drat! I'm sorry, Kratos ... You didn't deserve that at all. Neither did the kiddos." He looked down at the three hugging him, and slowly bent to pick up Enya. "And knowing your siblings, they'll be here shortly."

"Yes ... Kassandra went to inform Kaino and Rose. I doubt Sakura would be with them though." Yuan sighed in annoyance, but looked out the window.

"I'll go find her for you guys then." He offered, making Kratos stare at him in shock; Sakura and Yuan did not get along AT ALL. Seeing the shocked look on Kratos' face, Yuan laughed weakly. "Hey, it'll save you from having to leave the kids alone, and it'll give me an excuse to get out of here." Handing Enya back over to her father, Yuan detached Lloyd and Ashitaka before stepping out of the door. "I'll return as soon as I can, hopefully with Sakura in tow." He called as he left, and the door clicked behind him.

Lloyd and Ashitaka looked at one another for a long time, and then began to laugh hysterically for seemingly no reason. They alone had seen Yuan blushing oh so faintly at the mention of Kassandra. Kratos stared at them for a few moments before shaking his head and walking into another room; Enya needed at least some sleep. Enya watched her older siblings over her father's shoulder before saying simply, "Sillwies."

"That they are, Enya, that they are." Kratos replied, sighing.

--

Kassandra touched down to the ground, bringing in her wings, she walked the fifty feet to get to Kaino, who was waiting patiently. Kaino's dark blue trench coat and dark brown hair-which was tied up, as usual-were blowing in the wind. His wine red eyes scanned Kass's face, noting the fear and sadness it held.

"Is everything okay?" Tears came to Kass's eyes.

"Anna's dead. K'var removed her Exsphere, and Anna turned into a, a monster. Nii-san was forced to kill her to protect Ashitaka, Lloyd and Enya." Tears fell down Kassandra's face, Kass tried desperately to wipe away the damn things but they still came, if not harder. Kaino strode over next to his sister, black pants slightly moving with each step and dark blue boots moving silently on the ground. He wiped away a single tear and for some reason that made Kassandra release her tears harder and cling to her eldest brother. Kaino could do not but hold his younger sister as she cried. After a good ten minutes, Kass stopped and mumbled something incoherent.

"What?" Kaino looked down at Kass.

"I said Nii-san is taking his kids to Welgaia." Kaino released Kass, looking somewhat upset ... okay maybe pissed.

"What?! You cannot be serious!" Kaino's jaw nearly hit the floor, and one could almost see Ashura staring at them both like they were crazy. Arthur--Kass' familiar, a merlin-- glanced between the two and a tree the stood nearby. Kass nodded her head, wishing it wasn't so.

"I am Nii-sama! And I have to tell Nee-chan!" She gasped at the thought. "Oh no, Nee-chan!!! She's going to be furious!! We should tell her before Aiiro tells Quicksilver and then her!!"

"Too late!" The earth below the two siblings' feet shook and the eldest Aurion female jumped down from the tree that Arthur had been watching. Her normally serene and collected face was not shadowed in rage, her sole visible eye as hard as an amethyst. Only an idiot would think that they would be able to get in Rose's way when she was angry usually ended stuck up their knees in solid stone, and anybody with a lick of sense would be happier elsewhere; Kass' eyes were wide with fear.

"N- Nee-chan; How much did you hear?!" She gasped, wondering how Quicksilver got news so quickly.

"Everything." Rose crossed her arms over her chest. "But Kratos is not serious is he? Is he even SANE?! Taking our nieces and nephew to Welgaia, when he knows the best out of us all what it does to a person?!" Kass answered by nodding her head, too afraid to answer the second eldest Aurion. The earth shook again, but twice as violent as Rose let out a string of curses rather loudly and paced. Normally Rose and Kaino were calm people, but once angered the two were quite scary, Rose more so than her older brother. The shakes soon calmed down and ceased as well as Rose's pacing; she sighed.

"I guess we cannot fix what is done. Let's go to Welgaia." Kaino nodded and Kass followed silently, still afraid to anger her sister. With that, the three Aurions left for Welgaia. When the three arrived, they were instantly assaulted by two six year old brunets. Lloyd was cheering happily as he practically tackled poor Kaino to the ground, and Ashitaka had her arms wrapped around Rose's waist. Enya woke up and started giggling when she saw her aunts and uncle.

"Otouto, why on earth did you let the munchkins attack us?" Rose demanded playfully, ruffling Ashitaka's hair while Kaino pried Lloyd off of him. Kratos-who was in the back of the place and didn't know his siblings had arrived-quickly came forward and shook his head.

"Sorry; I bet they're just happy to see you guys again." He admitted, before beckoning to his two oldest. "Lloyd, Ashitaka, leave them alone." Lloyd and Ashitaka sighed at the father's typical killjoy order, and they quickly scrambled over to where he was. Looking around, Kratos raised an eyebrow. "So it's just you three?? I guess Yu-" All conversation was cut off at the loud yelling coming from outside the door.

"PUT ME DOWN YA DAMN LIGHTNING ROD!!" The loud, vexed female voice could only belong to Sakura. Her siblings face faulted as she continued to holler, "I AM NOT SOME SACK OF FOOD TO BE SLUNG ABOUT!!"

"LOWER YOUR VOICE, YOU BLOODY BANSHEE!!" Yuan's retort was just as loud, and it seemed he was just as angry as the youngest aunt. "DO YOU WANT ALL OF TETHE'ALLA TO GO DEAF!?"

"THEN STOP-AAIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" The scream was due to Yuan kicking the door open and throwing her into the far wall, several veins in his forehead visible. Sakura Aurion hit the far wall with a loud thud, and her poor raven Zathura barely avoided the same fate. The tallest of the three sisters, Sakura's unmistakable pink head of hair and green dress stood a world apart from her siblings. She stood quickly after her rather fast entry, and began brushing dust and what looked like pieces of tomb rot off of her skirt before picking up her glaive and looking at her siblings. Apart from Kass--who was blushing furiously when she saw how Yuan had been hauling her about--all present had a rather sad expression on their faces. " ... Okay, what happened, and who do I get to chop up because of it?" Sakura demanded as Yuan closed the door behind him.

" ... Anna's passed away." Kaino was the one who answered, making Sakura drop her glaive one more as her hands covered her mouth when she gasped.

"No ... _soudesuka??_ (TRANSLATION: Is that right??)" She asked quickly, glancing at Kratos in horror.

" ... Sadly, it is. K'var removed her Exsphere, and ..." he choked on his words, and couldn't continue. The others all knew what he meant though, and a heavy air of sorrow descended upon the gathering. Zathura landed on Sakura's shoulder and let out a soft caw. " ... I managed to get ... her remains buried back at the house, but ..."

"That's understandable." Kaino knew where the younger brother's train of thought was leading. "We might want to take care of that as soon as possible ..." He cut himself off, because he could've sworn that the door was being opened.

"Take care of what, might I ask?" A chuckle was heard from the doorway. Everyone looked up, and there stood ...

"Yggdrasil!!" Kratos, Kass, and Sakura yelled, bringing their weapons out, ready to attack the blonde angel but were stopped. Kaino had to practically pin his younger brother to the floor, Rose had a strong grip on Sakura's high ponytail, and Yuan held Kass in a head lock, but not enough to strangle her. Kass would have blushed but her rage and the smirking blonde held her full attention; she wanted to KILL him, and she didn't doubt everyone else present didn't feel the same way. All three struggled against their captors but were unsuccessful. Lloyd and Ashitaka also had to restrain little Enya, who was crying profusely and calling Yggdrasil a meanie.

"You BASTARD!!" Kassandra yelled out anger now in full swing. "How dare you come here after what you did?! You deserve to burn in HELL!!" Yuan bent his head to Kass's ear, whispering so as not to upset her even more.

"Kassandra, have you forgotten that Ashitaka, Lloyd and Enya are in here?" Kass continued her struggling, nearly whacking poor Yuan in the nose. Dodging away from the flailing hand he shifted his grip so that he held her closer to him and partially restrained her arms. "Put the blasted swords away before you hurt someone!!"

"No I have not forgotten! But just in case **you** have forgotten _**HE**_ is the reason why they are motherless!" Kass whispered back. "Besides, don't lie and tell me you haven't felt like punting him to Niflhiem and back a couple times!" Yuan had to agree with that, but still didn't lessen his grip.

"LEMME GO, ROSE!!! JUST LET ME CASTRATE HIS SPANDEX WEARING ASS ALREADY!!" Sakura hollered, and while she wasn't flailing against her captor, she was being a tad more aggressive in the fact that she was attempting to stab Yggdrasil with her glaive, which had quite the long reach on it. Yggdrasil eyed the pole arm with worry before looking at Kratos in bemused insanity.

"Well, Kratos?" He asked again. "What are you all going to do?"

"Aside from kill you seven ways to Sunday?" Kratos retorted, eyes flashing. Yggdrasil, not used to such venom coming from Kratos, backed up a few feet.

"Ah … I see." He grinned again. "Well, I cannot stop you from doing such a thing, but …" he glanced over to the three children. "You will return, and they will become Seraphim of Cruxis. Is that clear?" Everyone but the children went stiff in rage; damn Yggdrasil for playing off of their weakness!! Finally, however, Kratos sighed in surrender.

"V … very well …." He forced out. Whether it sounded so strangled because he felt guilty over it or because Kaino was still pinning him to the floor was questionable, but his siblings knew better than to contradict him. "I … I'll need three Cruxis Crystals, however."

"Now why would you need those?" Yggdrasil asked the question that was on everyone else's mind.

"Do I honestly need to answer that?" was Kratos' equally bland reply. Yggdrasil pondered his response for a few moments, but then shook his head. Summoning up powerful magic, the blond seraph managed to conjure three Cruxis Crystals into existence. Kaino finally straightened and allowed Kratos to rise to claim the three stones. With that, Yggdrasil left.

"… that royal asshole." Sakura commented, earning her three painful smacks upside the head; one from Rose, one from Kaino, and one from Kratos. Glowering as she rubbed her poorly abused head, she was about to retort when she spied Lloyd and Ashitaka, both of the each holding a hand over one of Enya's ears. "Oh. … Oops??" Sakura offered, having forgotten that the three were in the room. Kratos rolled his eyes, as did Kaino; only Sakura could forget something like that.

"Anyway, if we are to hold the funeral, we should hurry." Rose spoke gently, and bent to pick up Ashitaka. Lloyd was soon picked up by his father, and Kassandra took charge of Enya. "Are you coming, Yuan?" Rose asked, and not to her surprise-or Kaino's, for that matter-he nodded in agreement. Not another word was spoken, and soon all present vanished in a flash of light.

Dragoness: So Saaaaaadddd!!!!!

Kass: Well you and Li-chan made it this way Teme.

Dragoness: Stop calling me that!!!

Sakura: B, but what happen to my SCENE?! XO

Dragoness: -Shrugs- Chapter was too long. Although I gotta say, I loved your guys' rage! Aurion Tempers RULE!!

Lloyd: Sure, the females get all the good parts.

Dragoness: SEXIST! -Gets ready to pummel Lloyd-

Enya: Wait I got a better idea ... LI-CHAN!!!! LLOYD SAYS HE WANTS YOU!!!!

Lloyd: Aw crud. Run away!!!

Dragoness and Li: Review please!


End file.
